


The Mission

by Weekendaydreamer



Series: The Mission [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weekendaydreamer/pseuds/Weekendaydreamer
Summary: "The right ones for what?!" Lil asked suspiciously."For a mission!" The John Lennon looking one replied.13 year olds, Lilian Worth and Jackson Diming are met one day with a mission they are ment to take. For if they don't, it could end hazardously. Will they take the task or not and possibly end the world as we know it...
Series: The Mission [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926730





	1. The Beginning

**Lillian**   
****************************************

There were so many things that I loved about our relationship. One was the way we were both easygoing and had a love to talk, but also an ear to listen. Two was that we both had similar interests. He loved sports, like I do. The way his hair sticks to his forehead and his eyes sparkle when he scores in basketball. Lil! No stop! He's your best friend! You can't! It would never work anyway. The sad-sap poor girl and the cute rich kid. What a great relationship. I've gotten many a black eye and busted many a nose for him. But what are friends for! Three we were always up for adventure. That is why we ended up in the hot mess that we were.

**Jackson**  
 ****************************************  
Lil was the most facinating girl that I had ever met. Considering that she's a girl and all. We had met just a few months before, but it seems a lifetime. We are bullied a lot because, I mean, the rich boy and the poor girl. What a great couple. A couple, how I wish that were true. Wait, Jacks, stop! You can't think like this! Oh well. How we managed to get ourselves here, is beyond me. But I'm glad to be here with here.


	2. The Sleepover

**Lil**  
 ****************************************  
"Oh my gosh! Jacks! Remember that interview where John is asked how to get to America? Turn left at Greenland!!" I laughed.

"Or the one where he is asked what his favorite type of girl is and he says my wife? And when George is asked he says John's wife!!! Lil that was hilarious!" Jacks replied.

We were both sleeping outside Jacks house. We had FINALLY gotten our parents permission.

"We are both just a couple of Beatles obsessed weirdos, aren't we?"

Well you are. I'm not!"

"Jackson!"

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"

I was quiet for a moment while thinking of a question.

"What's your favorite movie?" I decided on.

"Why Yellow Submerine of course!"

"Me too!"

"Oh I love the part where they meet Jeremy and he starts saying all the stuff about the work he has to do. And then when the rest of The Beatles don't want to take him with them but Ringo does. That was pretty cool." Jacks almost gushes.

"Oh I liked that part too!! Almost cried though. My favorite is when Ringo accidentally ejects himself from the submarine and their just like, "What do we do now?" And Fred says "Sing trios." I was was just like, what!?" I rushed out exuberantly.

"Yeah that was funny!"

There was a crunching sound coming from outside. I thought nothing of it. It was obvious that Jacks heard it too but didn't really care.

"Favorite album?" Jacks asked.

"Hm, oh Magical Mystery Tour. You?"

"Abbey Road. Favorite Beatle?"

"John Lennon!"

"Haha! Told you, Lenny!"

An unknown voice laughed out in the distance. I looked at Jacks and made a motion to keep talking normally.

"What about you, Jacks?"

"Um, well, I think it's George Harrison."

"Well there you go, Magpie!"

"Holy shit! There's someone out there!" I thought.

"I'm gonna say something." I whisper-shouted to Jacks leaning over so that he could hear me.

"What no don't!"

But I was already leaning out the entrance of the tent.

"Hey! You! Keep it down! You're going to wake people up!!"

**Jacks**  
 ****************************************  
"She's nuts for going out there!"

Crazy thoughts were running through my mind. When Lil fell backwards into the tent, I rushed to her side.

"Lil! What the heck happened!"

"L-look!"

"Lookiy lookiy! Well hello kids! What do we have here?"

I looked up at the sound of the strange voice and saw John Lennon and George Harrison walk in. I too fell over backwards.

"Think they're the type for the job, Magpie?"

"Well, I don't know, they seem kinda young."

"Just because we're young, doesn't mean that we are incapable of doing things. We're prepared to go to with a fight!"

"Oh God, Lil, no."

I started rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Ha ha! Fiesty, ain't ye. They're the right ones."

"The right ones for what?!" Lil asked suspiciously.

"For a mission!" The John Lennon looking one replied.

"What kind of a mission?" I posed.

"Tell us who you are and what this is about first!" Lil said at the same time.

"Alright, Lil, keep your knickers on."

"Shaddup Lenny. Alright, they're the ones. Let's go now. You two, come with us."

"What! We ain't doin' nothin' 'till you jackasses tell us what's goin' on!"

"I like this bird." John said.

"I agree with Lil. We ain't doin' boo."

I was shocked upon how bold I was being.

"Alright, we'll give you a run down. But you have to promise us one thing though." George told us.

"And what may that be?" Lil had tilted her head up in defiance.

"Shag us!"

John had been quiet up until now.

Lil sputtered and then projectile launched herself at him. Luckily, thanks to me being 5'9" I caught her.

"You, you, you Sir, are a complete and total jackass! And, and, and..."

"And, and, and." He mocked.

"John! We have work to do. Quite bein' childish. Now Lil, stop trying to murder 'im. As much as he deserves it."

He muttered the last part more to himself then anything.

"Now you must do as we say if we are to tell you."

I turned to Lil and said;

"I'm game if you are."

She smirked, always the one for a little mystery and adventure.

"Let's do it then!"


	3. The Mission

**Lil**  
 ****************************************  
We headed outside of the tent to the large lawn.

"Now will you tell us what you want?" I inquired almost gruffly.

George sighed.

"Alright. Fine. I'm George Harrison. That's John Lennon. We came from, a different place. You two need to help us find and get Paul and Ringo to go with us. Now, since you now know, you MUST go with us."

My eyebrows shot up for a split second at the bluntness before furrowing. 

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. So we are going to just follow and believe what you two, what are you anyway? Nevermind that, go to different places and maybe even kill ourselves in the process, just so you can get together?"

I had plenty of unanswered questions and I had to get the details.

"Well, yes actually." John answered.

"Sounds fun. I'll go. Jacks, you are coming, aren't you?"

I was almost pleading to make him go.

"Oh alright, I guess so."

Jacks was a bit hesitant to go. He loved adventure, but I think that the fact of death scared him some.

**Jacks**  
 ****************************************  
It wasn't that I was afraid to go, it was knowing that I might lose Lil, that caused me fear.

"Oh alright, I guess so." I somehow managed to say.

"Grand!" Lil exclaimed.

"So, we need some details. How are we supposed to get to these... Places?" I asked.

"Well, uh, well..."

For the first time, George broke his stern demeanor and was nervous.

"We don't honestly know. That's for ye to figure out."

"Lil, let me talk to you for a moment." I said quickly, grabbing her arm and dragging her small frame over to a bush.

"How the friggin' hell are we going to pull this off? We're just kids!" I whisper-shouted.

"I did some quick thinking, and I think that one of us will have to go one way and one the other. We'll have to walk some, but if one goes by train, they should get their quite quickly." She replied.

"But how would we be able to do that?"

She merely shrugged and started to turn around. I reached out and grabbed her shoulder. 

"Lilian!! We are not, I repeat, NOT separating!!" 

I watched as her eyes darkened considerably. 

"Jacks, it's the only way we are going to do this! Besides, do you really want to be stuck here in this hellhole that we live in called Vermont!!"

Damn she looks so hot all fired up. She turned around and called to the other two. 

**Lil**  
 *******************************************  
I pulled away from Jacks and called to the other boys. God he makes me so upset sometimes. 

"So I've got a plan. We're going to have to split up though. We must decide now who's going where and with whom."

I caught Jack's eye and man did he look pissed!

"Well, Jacks and I should probably be the ones to go the California. You and John should be the ones to get Macca." So George was back to being his firm self it seems. 

"Works for me. There's a underground railway about a mile from here. We should leave now in order to not get caught. Here's what the plan is. We're going to go down to the train station and try to catch a train. First one leaves 'round 4ish. All we need to do is grab some clothes, food, and be off!!"

"Well alright, I guess." Jacks sighed. Well, he finally came to his senses. "Let's grab a few things and then go." 

He sounded a bit dejected, but who knows with him. 

We quickly and quietly got our things together while John and George waited patiently. Jacks went to get his phone, but I stopped him. 

"We mustn't bring our phones. We can be tracked by them."

"Fine." Was all I got out of him. 

"Look, Jacks, I'm just looking for a bit of change. I'm sorry that i upset you. Please don't be upset. I don't want to leave on these terms!" 

Jacks turned around and gave me a considering look. "Alright, I forgive you. But can we PLEASE think things through from now on?" 

"Great!" I cried joyously. Jacks was quick to cover my mouth. 

"That means not getting caught!" He chuckled. I felt my cheeks redden as I nodded my head. Once he removed his hand, I gave him a quick hug and peck on his cheek before taking my bag and heading down to begin our journey. 

**Jacks**

**************************************

She kissed me!!!! Yes it was on the cheek, but she kissed me!!!!! Man, I can't wait for this thing to start!!!!!


End file.
